As wireless carriers enhance their networks towards 5G/LTE-A or the like, for example, increasingly precise timing are required for their backhaul networks and precise time synchronization is required between their backhaul and fronthaul networks. Although current networks utilize some form of providing timing or time synchronization to network elements in the networks, some such networks do not appear to provide extremely accurate or precise timing or time synchronization, which are required due to variability in exceedingly more complex networks.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing network timing functionality, and, in particular embodiments, to methods, systems, apparatus, and computer software for implementing Accurate Synchronization as a Service (“ASaaS”) functionality.